To Us
by Julyuu
Summary: 003 - He tried, but he can't, oh he so can't, couldn't, wouldn't. [For SasuSaku Month 2013] Rating may change.
1. To Begin

**Title: **SasuSaku Month 2013 [1]

**Summary:** It was nothing, not much, but it's there, and it's a start.

**Disclaimer:** I do not _in a million years will_ ever own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Holding Hands

**Rating:** K

**Comments:** So I posted this 3 days after the supposed date, and I'm freaking late. Yes I know, but I still want to do it. Believe it.

.

.

.

_To _Be_gin_

.

.

.

They had won.

The war was over, and they had won.

Ear-splitting cheer was heard and raised hands can be seen as far as the eyes can see.

There were tears of joy, laughters, and chocked prayers all across the war field.

And there they stood, in the middle of the field, savouring the moment of victory, with Naruto shouting his trademark "Dattebayo!" to every passing shinobi who looked at their way, and the rest of Rookie 9 smiling fondly towards each other.

Sasuke stood there, the sight before him gave him so much feelings he can't possibly comprehend, too much for someone who used to live with hatred and revenge in his heart.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, almost suffocating from the intense pressure he was feeling, and he wished, no prayed- which is absurd, for he never prayed- for something, anything, to take this heavy lump away.

_Please. Take it away._

He was on the verge of falling to his knees when warmth engulfed his left hand, the one unoccupied by the katana, the one which was shaking so hard.

Instantly, the unbearable burden was lifted, the lump in his throat gone, and his chest didn't feel so tight any more.

He knew whose hand was it, but he never expected it to be so, so warm.

Warm enough to melt the block of ice he had for a heart, and warm enough to replace the familiar coldness and emptiness that had long resided in his entire being.

Warm enough for him to tighten the hold on the warm hand of a warm girl, no, woman, with heart so big that his Tsukuyomi could never find the end of it.

And in that instant, he knew. He knew what this is.

_Sakura.._

It's a beginning.

_.. thank you._


	2. To Know

**Title: **SasuSaku Month 2013 [2] ; To Know.

**Summary:** He certainly learned his lessons, but is he really the one who should be taught?

**Disclaimer:** I do not _in a million years_ will ever own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Lesson Learned

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** Late again, of course, but hey, I did it anyway! This was purely on impulse, and it just came to me, so yeah.

.

.

.

_To Know_

_._

_._

_._

Barging into someone's home, Naruto mused, is absolutely, definitely, not a good thing to do.

He learned that the hard way, few months back, when he thought it was okay to barge into his recently-back best friend's manor, one evening.

He was wrong.

It was certainly not okay to walk in to your best friend heavily making out with your another best friend against the kitchen counter, with the male best friend's hand lost in the female best friend's shirt.

He was meant to leave, but if he managed to leave without leaving a sound, then he's not Naruto.

He lost all his coordination in an attempt to erased the gruesome (albeit sexy) sight he just saw, and knocked over a vase on the table next to the doorway, tripped over his own feet, and landing face first, right on the hallway across the main door he happily barged into not two minutes ago.

The crash caused both of his best friends to part, panting still, and when he was trying to get to his feet, to flee, to never come back, and to shut himself away until he can completely forget what he just walked in to, he felt two killing intents boring at the back of his head.

And he shivered from the low tone of his traitor-turn-hero best friend.

_"Naruto,"_

He swore some part of him felt like they were on fire.

_"Run,"_

And the others just got electrocuted.

He certainly learned his lesson, and he never set foot on the manor again, unless he was invited, which was a rare occurrence, and he still shudders whenever he was there.

But now, he was confused, and not so sure, if he's the one need to be taught some lesson, or his two best friends, who certainly thought that it was okay to, um, _do the deed_, in the clearing called training ground.

But for now, he'll just leave, silently, preferably using a _Transportation no Jutsu_, and keep himself away from his so-called best friends slash teammates, and to never look at them in the eye again.

Never.


	3. To See

**Title: **SasuSaku Month 2013 [3] ; To See.

**Summary:** He tried, but he can't, oh he so can't, couldn't, wouldn't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not _in a million years_ will ever own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Watching

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** Lol I've been trying to rummage through my mind to get finish this so that I can finally be on track, and yet I'm still behind. Sobs. And I had some trouble with determining this as T or M rated. But then I thought, hey, no smut!

_._

_._

_._

_To S_e_e_

_._

_._

_._

_This,_

Sasuke thought as he balled his fists so hard he was sure it'll leave half-moon shaped marks on his palms.

… _is impossible._

He felt hot, all over, but the hairs at the back of his neck were standing as if he was cold. But he was feeling hot, sweaty, and _uncomfortable_.

How can anyone be so calm when a certain pink-haired woman twisted and turned in her tight-fitting red shirt, sweat-slicked skin gleaming under the sun, skirt riding up dangerously high (even with the equally tight shorts that clung like a second skin) to her mid-thigh, and that mouth, that soft, soft (and tempting) lips parted as short breaths came out of that godforsaken mouth as she panted from all the punching and kicking she was doing with Naruto.

He tried to tear his gaze away from the way her breasts bounced every now and then, or how smooth and silky her thighs looked whenever she jumped, or how delicious she looked when she's all stretched out with all her curves displayed in front of him, tantalizing, and inviting him to draw her into his arms and just ran his fingers (and mouth and tongue) all over her body until she's writhing and trashing and squirming underneath hi-

_Whoa. _

He gulped down but his mouth was dry, and the thirst he was having will not cease with water, but with that particular, girl-no, minx- who was so oblivious on what she had done to him.

_What the hell are you thinking Sasuke? Look away. Look away damnit!_

He tried, oh he so did, but his eyes were trained towards her, from her silky pink tresses to her plump lips down to her perfectly shaped mound, to her flat and toned stomach and that swaying hips that lulled him with every movement she made, to her long, long legs.

He didn't even realized that his Sharingan was switched on, and the view in front of him will forever be embedded to his mind, not that it already wasn't with all the staring he had done from the moment she stepped onto the training ground with that damned smile she always give him whenever their eyes met.

He was so lost in his train of thoughts on what he could, or would, do to his female teammate, when his former teacher decided that he had enough.

"_Sasuke," _

That made him stiffened, as he was not aware of this certain silver-haired man's presence beside him, _all this time._

"_Maybe a tad bit less intense no? Or she'll realized that you've been eyeing her and see what kind of thoughts you're having,"_

Kakashi made a pointed look to the space in between Sasuke's legs before burying his nose into his orang book again.

.

And later both Naruto and Sakura wondered why and when did Sasuke flee from the training ground.


End file.
